Percobaan Pembunuhan Korosensei
by Kona DollFreak12
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Kisedai Takao Kagami disuruh bunuh Korosensei? Simak ceritanya.
1. Chapter 1

Yuhu Kona balik

Kona mau nyeritain kalau...

Tokoh kurobas disuruh bunuh Korosensei Tokohnya Kisedai, Kagami, dan Takao.

INGET, FIKTIF BELAKA.

Aneh yak? Liat aja, mereka yang ditugasin abis cape winter cup CERITANYA.

Oke langsung baca aja sono /maksa

"Aku dengar kalian adalah pemain yang sangat hebat," kata Karasuma. Karasuma menceritakan mengenai Korosensei. "Jadi tolong sekali, ini rahasia."

Krik

Akashi dengan sombongnya mandangin smartphone sambil ngayun ngayunin gunting, Midorima bawa boneka kelinci yang katanya lucky itemnya itu sambil benerin kacamatanya; btw dia diem gara gara emang gak mood ngomong, terus Takao kenapa gatau dia ditunjuk; dia melongo aja gatau mau ngapain nyampe lalat hampir masuk pake rombongan travel lalat, Kuroko ilang gatau kemana, Kagami makan burger banyak-banyak, Murasakibara ngemil seubrek, Kise sibuk selfie /plakk, dan Aomine sosoan atraksi basket.

"Hey kalian siap gak sihh!" kata Karusuma kesel tudemeks.

"Siap, pak," Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul depan Karasuma.

"WOYELU DARI KAPAN DISINI"

"Dari tadi pak."

Ngeeeeeng.

Karasuma ketakutan. "OY BENERAN KALIAN SIAP GAK?!"

"Eh bener duit kan hadiahnya," kata Murasakibara. "Gue mau jajan."

"Eh seriusss." kata Karasuma. Mungkin kata Akashi hadiah itu kecil, sosoan kaya dia. Dia daritadi megang smartphone dengan sombongnya dan sesekali natap yang lain tajem dan kembali ngetik.

"Udah Aka-chin, uangnya buat gue aja."

"Enak aja lu gue juga butuh duit," kata Midorima. "Gua mau beli lucky item."

"Gabisa gitu Shin-chanUang jatah elu buat gua aja, bensin sepeda." Dan terjadilah pertengkaran diantara mereka. Dan kuroko menyelesaikannya

"Elu gua elu gua gaia amet" kata Kagami. "Freak—"

"IYALAH SOSOAN BAHASA INGGRIS LU KAGAMI" kata Aomine. "KAYAK LU GAPERNAH PAKE LU GUA AJA."

Ngeeeeng.

"Akashicchi... Mau gak ssu..."

"Serah kamu." jawab Akashi dingin sedingin dinginnya sampe Kise beku (?) engga atuh.

"Ikut saja, nanodayo," kata Midorima. "Duit ntar aja ya mas Takao."

Kagami sama Aomine nyengir-nyengir sombong. Sosoan lah mereka. Kise malah curhat ke Kasamatsu senpai lewat telpon, tapi baru beberapa menit langsung ditutup dan Kasamatsu langsung nyabut kartu SIM + batre hpnya.

"Oke, kuantar ke kelas 3-E." kata Karasuma.

Mereka mandi di sungai, terjun ke sawah, menggiring kerbau sapi kambing domba ayam ke kandang demi masuk kelas 3-E.

"APA APAAN SIH INI TAU GITU GUE PAKE HELIKOPTER PRIBADI" seru Akashi. Dasar orang kaya.

"Penampilanku jadi hancur ssu..."

"Takao ntar lu cuciin celana gua nanodayo."

"Berarti elu nyuciin baju gua Shin-chan."

"Aku belom nyoba jalan sejiji licin iuch ini di Amerika."

"Sabar Kagami. Kau harus menerima apa adanya." ni Kuroko.

"KUROKO KAMU KEMANA AJA!" ni Aomine.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan daerah ini rasanya.."

Mereka sampai di kelas 3-E dengan bersimpah darah (?) gaklah keringet. Mereka udah kek orang sarap.

"Itu siapa tuh mirip Kuroko" seru Aomine sambil nunjuk Nagisa. "Kuroko Combo"

"Itu juga ada yang mirip Akashicchi, ssu!" seru Kise sambil nunjuk Karma. "Mungkin mereka saudara yang terpisah karena salah naik pesawat, ssu!"

"Kamu maunya apa sih" kata Kagami sambil jitak Kise. "Kebanyakan nonton. EH MAEN SINETRON"

"Maaf," kata Nagisa sopan. "Aku Shiota Nagisa, yoroshiku. Yang senpai berambut kuning tunjuk itu namanya Akabane Karma."

"NAMA ATAU NAMA KERENAN NAMA DIA SSU!" tereak Kise pake toa (?) sambil nunjuk ke Karma. "NAMA PANGGUNG LOE!"

"Heheh. Panggil gue Karma gapapa kok," kata Karma. "Keren kan? Btw ELU siapa"

Karma kau tak sopan sekali.

Krik. Kise nangis sambil mau nelpon Kasamatsu tapi gabisa. "Aku artis ssu! Masa kau tak kenalHidoi-ssu!"

"Iya iya canda. Main di 1.000 Manusia Kagebunshin tapi cuman jadi cameo kan?" kata Karma sombong sambil keketawaan. "Gua dong, 10.000 Manusia Normal."

Sugino pun menepuk pundak Nagisa. "Ada apa sih ini?"

"Ini katanya mereka mau diuji coba buat bunuh korosensei."

"Kok pada sarap sih."

"Iya juga..."

"Terus ada yang kek titan lagi."

"Tuh yang pake kacamata keliatan anak mami kayaknya."

"Nigga nyasar."

"Levi kok nyasar sini sih? Mungkin dinistakan Survey Corps."

"Keknya bukan Levi deh, tuh dia ngakak ngakak."

Karma baper ke Nagisa Kise baper ke Kuroko. Dasar mereka. Terus ujung-ujungnya mereka selfie bareng. Sarap dah. Kejadian itu berakhir saat Korosensei ngajak mereka masuk.

"APAAN TUH COEG GURITA JADI GURU!" seru Kagami. "APA TUH KUNING-KUNING NYENGIR TERUS" Seru Aomine.

"NGESELIN LIATNYA SSU!"

"Berisik Nanodayo. Dia makhluk yang aneh nanodayo."

"Tapi lucu kan Shin-chanMungkin dia bisa jadi lucky item"

"Maafkan aku dengan semua keributan ini, Korosensei." kata Kuroko yang muncul di depan Korosensei tiba-tiba.

"ELU DARI KAPAN DISINI HAH!" seru Korosensei syok.

"Daritadi."

"Yaudah sono kalian kenalan ke yang lain. KAGAMI KISE SAMA AOMINE TOLONG YACH KALO BENCI AKU JANGAN BENCI PEMBUNUHAN." noh kuotesnya Korosnsei.

Oke.

"Akashi Seijurou, dari SMA Rakuzan,Yoroshiku."

"Midorima Shintarou, dari SMA Shutoku, Yoroshiku nanodayo."

"Takao! Aku satu SMA kayak Shin-chan" Takao nunjuk Midorima dan malah disambut pukulan maut dari boneka kelinci /loh.

"Kise Ryota ssu! Dari SMA Kaijo! Pasti udah pada tau ya ssu!"

"G." seru Karma dari kejauhan. Dia ketawa ketiwi gak jelas.

"DIEM LU SODARA YANG TERTUKARNYA AKASHICCHI" Mereka pun dibekap sama orang terdekat :v

"Murasakibara Atsushi dari SMA Yosen."

"Hah! Murarasakakibara?!" seru Sugino.

"Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra." Sugino hanya manggut-manggut padahal lupa.

"Kagami Taiga dari SMA Seirin."

"Aomine Daiki dari SMA Touou."

"Nah kita sudah selesai ya, khukuku-

"Maaf, aku Kuroko Tetsuya, dari SMA Seirin, Yoroshiku."

"LU DARIMANA LAGI WOYYYY!" Seru Korosensei.

"Daritadi disini kok sensei."

Ngeeng ngeeeng

Kisedai plus Kagami Takao disuruh ikut belajar dulu nunggu pelajaran selesai. Mereka bingung, udah SMA suruh balik belajar pelajaran SMP lagi.

"Duh Kise cenpaiii! Ganbatte yach" kata Karma. "Kak Akashi juga yaaaah!"

Kise dan Akashi manggut-manggut. Kemudian mereka bertiga foto bareng.

"Wah Kuroko-san! Kamu keren! Bisa ajari aku basket?" kata Nagisa.

"Lain kali ya... Nanti aku ikut pertandingan kok. Ini nomorku." Kuroko ngasi nomor telpon.

"Woaa Arigatou gozaimasu!" Nagisa membungkuk. "Eto... Aku ingin masuk SMA Seirin tapi nilaiku... Aku masih belum yakin."

"Kau pasti bisa Nagisa! Ayo semangat!" Kuroko menceritakan tentang Seirin. Mereka pun ngobrol-ngobrol.

Midorima malah dikerumunin cewe minta foto bareng dan tanda tangan, cewe-cewe malah nyulik bonekanya. Kise juga sih, tapi Midorima menyaingi /eaaa.

Takao sama Sugino teriak-teriak cerita soal olahraga. Mereka kelihatan bersemangat sekali. Takao malah nyuruh Sugino masuk SMA Shutoku.

Aomine sama Kagami malah ngobrol sama Jelavic, dasar.

Murasakibara... Ngemil aja.


	2. Chapter 2

MAAF AUTHOR GAK NGABARIN TUBERCOLOSIS—

EH TBC. TO BE CONTINUE ATAU SEBAGAIANYA.

NAH.

AUTHOR MAU LANJUTIN NIH,

INGET FIKTIF BELAKA.

.

.

.

.

"KALIAN LAMA AMAT AH!" Karasuma nyeret kisedai ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah ada Korosensei.

"Hidoi ssu!"

"HEH LU RAMBUT KUNING GAKUSAH PROTES!"

"…"

"Nurufufufufuu… sekarang kalian mau ngapain?"

Krik.

Tiba-tiba ada bola melesat pake kecepatan Ignite Pass ala Kuroko. Nahloh Kuroko dapet darimana tuh bola.

Korosensei dengan cepat menghindar dan menangkap bola dengan cepat. "Bola Sugino ya nurufufufufufu."

"Ayo kalian, cepetan habisi dia nyam nyam," kata Murasakibara sambil ngemil snack. "Aku malas menghadapinya kelamaan nyam nyam."

"Serangan bisa dari mana saja, aku tak melihat ada space kosong untuk menyerang dengan efektif!" seru Takao.

"Mau dilempar dan kena juga tetap gak mati mati nanodayo."

"AKU CAPE NIRUIN DIA SSU!"

Aomine dan Kagami masih sok berkompetisi.

Kuroko sama Akashi diem aja.

Murasakibara mecah-mecahin tentakel Korosensei terus tapi tetep aja Korosensei masih menang.

"Nurufufufuu kelas 3-E lebih unik daripada kalian."

Akashi pun berdiri dan menghadapi Korosensei, melototin sampe ngagolosor (?).

Tapi Korosensei dengan cepat berdiri dan melilit Akashi. "Nurufufufuu ternyata kau kuat ya."

Akashi diem tapi yang lain matanya malah mengeluarkan listrik (?) alias zone.

Geje ya?

"KALIAN KERASUKAN APA SAMPE MATANYA NGELUARIN LISTRIK HAH?!" seru Korosensei.

Gatau Midorima dapet darimana tu bola basket, dia ngelemparin basket nyampe atap bolong dan bola itu menerobos masuk lagi melalui atap mengenai kepala Korosensei sampe penyok.

Takao sosoan niru Shun Izuki :v. Tapi dia berguna juga buat ngeintruksiin kapan nyerang dan dimana.

Murasakibara makin ngerusak tentakel-tentakelnya.

Pas bola di Kuroko…

Bola melayang. Dan tiba-tiba bola ikutan hilang.

"AAAAAAA DIA ITU SIAPAAA!?" seru Korosensei. Dan dia tiba-tiba merasakan serangan Ignite Pass nyampe badannya bolong dan bola itu menerobos nyampe ke Kunigigaoka Main Building (?) Untung Midorima bawa bola lagi. Ada 10 lagi malah. Gatau dia dapet darimana.

Kagami sama Aomine lompat-lompatan setinggi-tingginya sambil bawa bola dan memenyokkan (?) kepala Korosensei.

Kise yang paling geje.

NIRUIN TENTAKEL BENERAN DIA.

Awalnya nge sosoan nge dance niruin tentakel. Abis itu bagian dia dapet bola, tangannya jadi lentur dan elastis walau gak se elastis Koro sensei dan dia intinya berhasil masukin bola ke mulut Korosensei sambil nyekik Korosensei pake badannya.

Kise tuh siapa sih :v /plak

Korosensei depresi, dia malah kabur ke… entah kemana.

Intinya gagal, hwahahahahaha.

END?

IH MAAF JADI GEJE GINI CERITANYA, GANIAT BANGET HAKHAKHAK.

MINTA REVIEW MINNA! BIAR AUTHOR BISA MEMBUAT CERITA LEBIH BERMUTU GAK KAYAK GINI YANG GEJE NISTA DLL :v

Aomine: Author maksa lo.

Kagami: Gue cape coeg.

Riko tiba tiba muncul.

Riko: HEH SIAPA SURUH KALIAN KABUR BAKAGAMI! KAU JUGA AHOMINE! DICARIIN SAMA MOMOI!


	3. Chapter 3

Jadi gini

Ada yang minta gak di end

Oke opening macam apa ini

Happy reading aja deh

"WOI BANGUN HARI INI TANDING WOI!"

Siraman air memandikan seekor wortel yang tengah tidur ganteng ala sakamoto. Oke anime sebelah muncul.

Wortel itu pun terbangun dengan ganteng dan elegan. Tapi…

"WOI TAKAO! LIAT BERITA LU! LU GALIAT KALO GYM YANG BAKAL DIPAKAI HILANG GARA GARA ADA ANGIN NGE DANCE SAMPE NGANCURIN GYM? LAGIAN GUE SAMA ELU ABIS BUNUHIN GURITA GAK JELAS. OKE GUE CAPE."

"Semalem lu mimpi apa sih?"

"Hah jadi tadi mimpi?"

"Shin-chan, sadarlah!"

Tau intinya? Intinya mimpi wortel.

End aja ya, DADAH KALIAN


End file.
